No tiene porque salir mal
by brico4899
Summary: Establecer durante el episodio 12 ) Caitlin pide salir a Barry y el malinterpreta sus intenciones. Un poco de Angustia y spoilers del episodio 12
1. Chapter 1

**Ayer leí la sinopsis del episodio 12 de The Flash (que estrenaran dentro de dos semanas) y me imagine que saldrá una escena parecida a esta. Técnicamente no se puede decir que haya spoilers ya que el capitulo aun no se ha emitido pero si que hay algunos ligeros spoilers del episodio 10.**

"Barry, cuando tengas un minuto me gustaría hablar contigo" Dijo Caitlin.

Barry, quien en ese momento estaba jugando un partido de ping pong con Cisco, apartó la mirada de la mesa para observar a Caitlin, cosa que aprovechó Cisco para marcar un punto.

"¡Hey! Eso no es justo, no estaba mirando" Protestó Barry.

"No es mi culpa que no sepas concentrarte" Se defendió Cisco.

"Lo que sea" Barry se giró hacia Caitlin "Claro Caitlin, no hay problema, ¿ocurre algo malo?

Caitlin le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora "No, no, bueno, espero que no, pero tengo que pedirte algo"

Barry intercambió una mirada confusa con Cisco antes de seguir a Caitlin hacia otra sala para poder hablar a solas. A pesar de que le había dicho que no pasaba nada malo Caitlin estaba visiblemente nerviosa, como si no estuviera segura de lo que iba a hacer.

"Bueno..." Empezó Caitlin en cuanto estuvo segura que Cisco no podía oírles.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Barry al ver que Caitlin no seguía hablando "¿Que querías pedirme?"

Caitlin dio un par de respiraciones profundas, como si intentara reunir valor "¿Haces algo el sábado por la noche?"

"¿Disculpa?" La pregunta dejo tan descolocado a Barry que no fue capaz de decir nada mas.

"Te he preguntado que si hacías algo el sábado por la noche" Repitió Caitlin pacientemente.

"Eeeeeem no, bueno, en principio no pero, ya sabes, siempre puede aparecer un meta-humano malvado de esos que solemos tener en nuestras vidas y darnos trabajo" Intentó bromear Barry, aunque todavía estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de preguntarle Caitlin.

Cailtin se rió "Entonces, si eso no llega a pasar ¿estarías libre?"

"Si, supongo, pero ¿libre para que?" Pidió Barry confundido.

"Hace unas semanas abrieron un bar-karaoke muy cerca de mi apartamento, yo todavía no he ido pero unos amigos fueron el otro día y me dijeron que esta muy bien" Explicó Caitlin. Barry abrió la boca para decirle que no entendía donde quería llegar pero ella se le adelantó "¿Te gustaría ir allí conmigo el sábado? En fin, si no tenemos que estar persiguiendo a algún loco son súper-poderes"

"¿Te refieres a ir tu, yo y Cisco?" Preguntó Barry cada vez mas confundido.

"No, solo tu y yo" Se apresuró a aclarar Caitlin.

Barry la miró asombrado. ¿Acaso Caitlin le estaba pidiendo una cita? Antes de que pudiese preguntárselo ella volvió a hablar "Mira, se que tal vez no pueda parecer una buena idea, pero he estado pensando, tu le dijiste a Iris, la mujer de la que llevas enamorado casi toda tu vida, lo que sentías por ella y ella no correspondió esos sentimientos y yo descubrí que mi prometido, al que creía muerto, sigue vivo pero es un meta-humano capaz de transformar cualquier parte de su cuerpo en fuego y que no parece recordar nada acerca de mi. Lo que estoy intentando decir es que nuestras vidas sentimentales son un autentico desastre se mire por donde se mire y creo que ya es hora que ambos nos demos la oportunidad de pasar pagina, ya sabes, olvidarnos de Iris y Ronnie y empezar a ser felices"

Barry no pudo hacer nada mas que mirar a Caitlin asombrado. No tenia ni idea de que ella sintiese algo así por él. Su primer instinto fue decirle que su amistad era muy importante y no quería perderla pero luego empezó a pensar en ello mas en serio. Caitlin y él se conocían solo desde hacia unos pocos meses pero ya se sentía mas unido a ella de lo que se había sentido con nadie en toda su vida, salvo tal vez Iris y Joe, ella siempre estaba allí para él cuando la necesitaba, tanto si le tenia que curar después de una pelea contra un meta-humano o si necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre cualquier cosa, por no hablar de como se sintió al descubrir que el Capitan Cold la había secuestrado, Barry recordaba esa furia, esa impotencia que sintió al verla aparecer en la televisión con Cols amenazando con que la mataría si no le revelaba al mundo su existencia y como, después de que la lucha hubiese terminado y todos estuvieran a salvo la abrazó durante mas de un minuto sin atreverse a solatarla por temor a perderla de nuevo.

De repente todo tenia sentido.

De repente Caitlin parecía la opcion mas natural del mundo.

"Claro, me encantaría" Dijo Barry mientras una sonrisa se expandía por su cara.

Caitlin le devolvió la sonrisa "Genial, estoy segura de que a los dos nos vendrá bien salir para conocer gente nueva"

Al oír eso la sonrisa de Barry se borro al instante y sintió como si Caitlin acabase de darle una bofetada "Oh"

Caitlin debió leer la decepción en su rostro porque le miró preocupada "¿Que sucede? Si no quieres no tenemos que hacerlo, no quiero que te sientas obligado"

"No, no es eso, es que de la forma que lo has planteado parecía que..." A Barry le dio vergüenza terminar y dejo la frase colgada en el aire.

Los ojos de Caitlin se abrieron con comprensión "Ay dios. ¿Pensabas que te estaba pidiendo una cita?"

Barry se sonrojó al instante y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo "Bueno..."

"No seas tonto Barry, yo jamas te pediría algo así" Al ver la cara que puso Barry Caitlin lamentó al instante haber dicho eso "¡No! No quería decir eso, por supuesto que me encantaría ir a una cita contigo, a cualquier chica la encantaría. Barry eres un encanto pero tu y yo somos amigos, jamas me arriesgaría a perderte por algo que tal vez no salga bien"

"No, tienes razón, yo estaba pensando lo mismo" Aseguró Barry, aunque se sentía como si tuviera una bola de plomo en su estomago "Entonces ¿a que hora me pasó por allí?"

"No lo se, supongo que a las once ya ira bien" Caitlin parecía sentirse culpable y Barry no quería que sintiera compasión por él así que se dio la vuelta para irse.

"Vale...Genial, pues crucemos los dedos para que no aparezca ningun meta-humano loco de aquí al sábado" Su voz sonaba tan falsamente alegre que ni él se lo creyó.

"¡Barry!" Le llamó Caitlin cuando ya estaba apunto de salir "Me importas mucho, eres, junto a Cisco, uno de mis dos mejores amigos, si intentásemos ser algo mas y saliese mal jamas me lo perdonaría"

Barry le ofreció una sonrisa mas o menos convincente "Tranquila Caitlin, no pasa nada, ya te he dicho que lo entiendo"

_Pero no tendría porque salir mal_


	2. Chapter 2

**En un principio esto iba a ser un One Short pero, como algunos me habéis pedido que continué, he decidido subir un par mas de capítulos. **

Barry miró el reloj por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos.

22:25

Faltaban mas de treinta minutos para su cita con Caitlin... No, no era una cita, solo eran dos amigos que iban a un bar para intentar conocer gente nueva. Caitlin había sido muy especifica en ese punto y él había estado de acuerdo. Pero entonces ¿porque tenia esa sensación de vacío en el estomago? Era extraño porque, hasta hacía poco, jamas se había planteado tener ninguna relación con Caitlin mas allá de la amistad pero en los últimos días no había hecho nada mas que pensar en ella a todas horas. Aunque había sabido disimularlo cuando estaba delante suyo.

Volvió a mirar el reloj.

22:27

En ese momento Joe entró en la habitación y sonrío al ver a Barry "Puedes mirarlo tanto como quieras pero el tiempo no pasara mas rápido"

Barry decidió ignorar ese comentario "¿Crees que así voy bien o debería cambiarme?"

"Barry te has cambiado de ropa diez veces en la ultima hora. Empiezas a parecerte a Iris" Dijo Joe, luchando por contener la risa.

Barry se miró a si mismo: Iba vestido con jersey azul y unos tejanos marrones. No parecía la vestimenta mas apropiada para lo que iba a hacer esa noche. Aunque mirando su armario tampoco tenia muchas mas opciones.

"Vamos a ver ¿se puede saber que te pasa? Nunca te había visto tan nervioso y ni siquiera sabes si vas a conseguir terminar con alguien cuando acabe la noche" Joe le miró con una mezcla entre divertido y preocupado.

"Gracias por la confianza" Respondió Barry con sarcasmo.

Joe levantó las manos en señal de disculpa "Lo que quiero decir es que ya has salido muchas veces antes y nunca te he visto así. Me tienes preocupado"

"Bueno. Es la primera vez que hago esto desde que le dije a Iris lo que sentía por ella. Tengo razones para estar nervioso" Dijo Barry pero en realidad estaba pensando _Es la primera vez que hago esto con Caitlin. Y puede que esté empezando a sentir algo por ella. _

Joe no parecía muy convencido "¿Estas seguro de que ese es el único motivo?"

"Por supuesto" Barry miró, una vez mas, su reloj y decidió que ya tenia bastante "¿Sabes que? No creo que pase nada si me presento allí un poco antes" Y salió corriendo antes de que Joe tuviera tiempo de responder.

Menos de treinta segundos después estaba llamando a la puerta del apartamento de Caitlin. Sabia que llegaba casi media hora mas pronto de lo que habían quedado pero aun y así se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Caitlin en albornoz y con el pelo mojado. Parecía que acababa de salir de la ducha.

"¡Barry!¿Que estas haciendo aquí tan pronto. Ni siquiera he empezado a cambiarme" Caitlin le hizo entrar de inmediato y cerro la puerta para evitar que ninguno de sus vecinos la viera.

"Yo...Hum...Solo pensé en pasarme un poco antes" Tartamudeó Barry, con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no mirar a Caitlin.

"En fin no pasa nada pero habría preferido que me avisases antes de llegar" Caitlin señaló su sofá "Ponte cómodo. Voy a vestirme y a maquillarme un poco y enseguida salgo. Puedes servirte algo de la nevera si tienes sed"

"Si. Por supuesto" Dijo Barry a la habitación vacía ya que Caitlin había salido disparada hacia su cuarto sin darle tiempo a contestar.

Como no tenia nada que hacer mientras esperaba se sirvió un vaso de agua y ojeó unas revistas de ciencia que Caitlin tenia encima de la mesa. Al principio pensó en servirse una cerveza, mas por costumbre que otra cosa, pero, teniendo en cuenta que las bebidas alcohólicas normales no le afectaban lo mas mínimo, decidió que no valía la pena. Hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a Caitlin como iba con eso de crear una bebida tan potente que incluso él pudiese emborracharse.

Caitlin no mintió al decir que acabaría rápido ya que en menos de diez minutos salió de su habitación "Bueno, pues ya estoy lista.¿Nos vamos?"

Barry intentó responder pero las palabras no querían salir de su boca. Caitlin estaba sencillamente hermosa: Llevaba un vestido negro ajustado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Apenas se había maquillado, solo pintalabios y algo de rímel en los ojos pero aun y así estaba impresionante.

"¿Que?" Preguntó Caitlin, nerviosa al ver que Barry no dejaba de mirarla.

"Nada" Se apresuró a decir Barry "Es solo que...Te ves muy bien"

Caitlin se sonrojó un poco y le sonrió "Bueno, no siempre me visto como si fuera una directora de secundaria"

Barry negó con la cabeza sin poder dejar de mirarla "No, lo digo enserio, estas increíble. A tu lado parezco un vagabundo"

Caitlin se rió "En realidad me gusta como vas"

Barry le devolvió la sonrisa "Gracias. Entonces ¿vamos?"

Tal y como dijo Caitlin el bar estaba prácticamente al lado de su apartamento. Se sentaron en una mesa delante del escenario y pidieron unas bebidas mientras observaban a un hombre cantar una canción que Barry no fue capaz de reconocer ya que el pobre iba tan borracho que no se entendía nada.

"Bueno, entonces ¿cual es el plan?" Preguntó Barry después de que la camarera les trajera una cola para él (no tenia ningún sentido pedir bebidas alcohólicas) y un gin-tonic de vodka para Caitlin.

"No hay ningún plan Barry. Simplemente nos divertimos.Y si alguno de los dos tiene suerte y cae algo pues mejor todavía" Dicho eso Caitlin se llevó.

"Vale...Lo que tu digas" Barry observó con incredulidad como Caitlin seguía sin despegar la copa de sus labios "Te lo has bebido todo de un trago"

"¡Disculpe!" Caitlin llamó a la camarera ignorando totalmente a Barry "Me gustaría abrir una cuenta" Luego miró a Barry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Si, vale. ¿Por que no?" Pero por dentro estaba pensando _Suerte que ella vive aquí al lado y yo no puedo emborracharme._

Un par de horas después Barry se acercó a la barra para pedir un vaso de agua. Caitlin le había dado la razón bebiéndose otros cinco cócteles, aparte del primero, y, aunque Caitlin borracha era algo muy divertido de ver, Barry estaba empezando a preocuparse por ella. En realidad Caitlin se había limitado a beber y a observar como la gente iba cantando en el escenario, desde que habían llegado no había mostrado el mas mínimo interés en ninguno de los hombres que estaban en el bar y eso que mas de uno se había acercado para invitarla a una copa pero ella los había despachado sin mas. Tampoco es que a Barry le molestase, en realidad se alegraba que Caitlin no hubiese aceptado nada de ninguno de esos hombres pero no querría hacerse esperanzas y pensar que lo hacía por él.

"¡Señooooor Barrrryyyy Allleeennnn!" Barry se dio la vuelta y vio horrorizado como Caitlin se había subido al escenario y le estaba llamando para que se uniera a ella "¡Vamos baja! O sube. Ven aquí conmigo. Ven a mostrarles lo que "

Barry empezó a negar y a hacer gestos para indicarle que no iba a subir pero Caitlin empezó a animarle y pronto todo el bar se le unió "¡Barry! ¡Barry! ¡Barry! ¡Barry! ¡Barry! ¡Barry! ¡Barry!"

Viendo que no tenia mas remedio Barry se dirigió hacia el escenario entre los vitorees de la multitud.

"¡Mirarle!¡Es tan rápido!" Caitlin se llevó la mano a la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y miró a Barry con reproche, como si lo hubiese dicho él en lugar de ella "Shhhhhhhhh"

"Sabes que no soy buen cantante" Dijo Barry al llegar a su lado. Y tras echarle un vistazo añadió "Y tu no eres buena bebedora"

"Vamos a derribar este lugar" Dijo Caitlin sin hacerle caso.

"Bien, solo... Buena chica" Dijo Barry mientras le daba un par de golpecitos en la espalda.

Entonces empezó a sonar la musica de _Summer Nights_ y se pusieron a cantar. Sorprendentemente pareció que a la gente le gustó. Caitlin cantó muy bien teniendo en cuenta que en esos momentos en sus torrente sanguíneo debía haber mas vodka que cualquier otra cosa y también descubrió que él no cantaba tan mal como se pensaba.

"¿Eres rápido y sabes cantar?" Preguntó Caitlin asombrada cuando dejaron de cantar y volvieron a la barra "¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?"

"Evitar que sigas bebiendo, aparentemente" Respondió Barry mientras observaba como Caitlin echaba otro trago de su bebida.

Caitlin puso cara de asco "Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que esto sea mio. Tengo que ir al baño"

"De acuerdo" En cuanto Caitlin estuvo lo bastante lejos Barry se dirigió al camarero "¿Puedo cerrar mi cuenta por favor?"

"Oye Stevie" Una mujer apareció de repente al lado de Barry "¿Puede mi amigo de aquí cerrar su cuenta?"

El camarero, que hasta ese momento había ignorado totalmente a Barry, sonrío a esa mujer "Por supuesto, Linda"

"Barry la miró con agradecimiento "Gracias, Linda"

Ella le sonrió "De nada, Barry"

Barry se quedo de piedra "¿Como sabes mi nombre"

Por toda respuesta ella se limito a decir "¡Barry! ¡Barry! ¡Barry!"

En aquel momento Barry deseó que se lo tragara la tierra "Si... Lo siento por nosotros dos ahí arriba"

"¿Estas bromeando?" Ella pareció sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir "Esa fue una de las mejores cantadas que he oído en ese escenario. Habéis hecho felices a mis oídos. No te preocupes"

Barry no pudo evitar sentirse alagado "Gracias"

Linda le miró con inseguridad por un segundo "Así que ¿era tu novia la del escenario"

La pregunta dejó momentáneamente aturdido a Barry "No... No, ella es solo una amiga" No pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo mucho que le dolía decir esas palabras en voz alta.

Eso pareció tranquilizar a Linda "Bien. ¿Has oído de esa de esa nueva aplicación para tu mobil? Fíjate. Tu solo tocas el mobil de alguien con tu mobil y automáticamente te baja toda la información de contacto"

Barry frunció el ceño confundido. No había oído nada de esa aplicación "Es genial"

Ella sonrío y toco su mobil con el suyo. Al instante el mobil de Barry se iluminó "¿Ves? Ya tienes mi numero? Lo que vayas a hacer con él depende de ti"

"Claro" Dijo mientras observaba como Linda se alejaba hacía una mesa. No pudo evitar sonreír. Parecía que la noche estaba dando sus frutos. Sin embargo se olvido de todo eso al ver que Caitlin se acercaba a él. Y parecía tener muy mala cara.

* * *

><p>Caitlin salió del baño en el mismo instante en el que Linda le pedía al camarero que cerrase la cuenta de Barry. Al ver como empezaban a hablar sonrió. Se alegraba de que Barry pudiese conocer a alguien esa noche, a pesar de que ella no había visto a nadie que le llamase la atención. Sin embargo a medida que se acercaba a ellos la sonrisa se le fue borrando, substituida por una sensación de malestar.<p>

Entonces la mujer dijo algo que hizo sonreír a Barry y eso puso furiosa a Caitlin. ¿Quien se pensaba esa mujer que era para hacer sonreír así a Barry? Esas sonrisas le pertenecían solo a ella.

_De acuerdo Caitlin cálmate _Se dijo a si misma al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar. Era evidente que había bebido demasiado y eso estaba empezando a afectar a su juicio porque sonaba como si estuviera celosa. ¿Porque iba ella a estar celosa? Eso era absurdo.

No era como si ella sintiese algo por Barry...

_Oh. Mierda_

**La parte del bar esta totalmente sacada del episodio 12 (el cual me encantó) pero para el proximo capitulo ya intentare exprimir-me un poco mas la cabeza y poner algo de mi propia cosecha. Y ahora quiero hacer dos anuncios. Actualizare mi otra historia SnowBarry "El futuro esta helado" mañana o, como muy tarde, pasado. Ayer se me ocurrió una idea para escribir mas historias y voy a ponerla en practica: Me gustaría que dejarais comentarios con sugerencias para escribir alguna historia, ej Barry celoso, Caitlin celosa, Caitlin esta en peligro y Barry tiene que salvarla, universo alterno etc etc voy a leer vuestras ideas y, de todas, cogere la que mas me guste y publicare un One Short el viernes que viene **


	3. Chapter 3

**Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo. Con esto doy por finalizada la historia así que espero que os guste. PD No puedo creerme que aun falten más de dos semanas para el próximo capítulo de The Flash ****:(**

Barry todavía estaba mirando, y sonriendo, en la dirección en la que se había ido Linda cuando Caitlin llegó a su lado con pasos temblorosos.

"Barry, creo que no me encuentro muy bien"

Al instante Barry se olvidó de Linda y de todo lo demás "Ok, vámonos"

Salieron a toda prisa del bar. Caitlin tenía muy mal aspecto y parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento de modo que Barry decidió usar su súper velocidad para llevarla a casa.

"¿Ya hemos llegado?" Preguntó Caitlin cuando Barry dejó de correr.

"Si, ya hemos llegado" Respondió Barry.

"Uhh, vodka y súper velocidad… No es una buena combinación"

Barry sonrió "Creo que deberías irte a la cama"

Caitlin asintió y, durante un segundo, se quedó mirando a Barry como si quisiera decirle algo pero cambió de opinión y fue hacía su armario para coger un pijama. Al ver que iba a cambiarse Barry se dio la vuelta para darle algo de intimidad.

"Dime ¿vas a llamarla?" Preguntó Caitlin, todavía luchando para quitarse el vestido, intentando que su voz sonara indiferente.

"¿A quién?"

"A esa mujer con la que estabas hablando antes de que yo llegara" Caitlin no quería que Barry la llamase pero sería injusto pedirle algo así y más aun teniendo en cuenta que fue ella la que dejó claro que no podían ser nada más que amigos.

Claro que eso fue antes de darse cuenta que se estaba enamorando de él.

"Pues no lo sé, todavía no lo he pensado" Barry giró levemente la cabeza para ver si Caitlin ya había terminado de cambiarse y se sorprendió al ver que, de alguna manera, se había quedado atrapada dentro de su vestido y no podía terminar de sacárselo.

"¿Una pequeña ayudita?" Suplicó Caitlin ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

"Eeeee, sí, claro" Barry usó su velocidad para quitarle el vestido a Caitlin y vestirla con el pijama que ella había cogido. A pesar de que hizo sus mejores esfuerzos no pudo evitar contemplar el cuerpo de Caitlin durante la fracción de segundo en la que estuvo sin ropa. Cuando terminó de vestirla sus mejillas estaban ardiendo de la vergüenza por haber hecho algo así pero, afortunadamente, Caitlin no pareció darse cuenta.

Caitlin se metió dentro de su cama y Barry la ayudó a cubrirse con la manta "Muchas gracias por esta noche Barry"

"Cuando quieras" Dijo Barry sonriendo aunque sabía que ahora tenía que irse y no quería hacerlo.

La mano de Caitlin le detuvo antes de que pudiese moverse "Oye Barry ¿te quedaras conmigo hasta que me duerma?"

La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Barry, primero porque no esperaba que Caitlin le pidiese algo así y segundo porque lo había dicho con una voz tan frágil y vulnerable que no parecía ella. Al mirarla a los ojos pudo ver una súplica silenciosa que le pedía que no la dejase sola.

"Si, por supuesto" Barry se sentó en su cama y empezó a acariciarle el muslo a Caitlin. Por un momento temió que al hacer eso estuviera cruzando una línea pero Caitlin no se quejó, al contrario, más bien parecía que su toque la tranquilizaba. Pasados unos minutos la respiración de Caitln se volvió constante y al mirarla Barry vio que tenía los ojos cerrados de modo que empezó a levantarse para salir de su apartamento pero, una vez más, la mano de Caitlin le agarró la muñeca.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó ello, de nuevo con esa expresión suplicante que le pedía que no la abandonase.

"Lo siento, pensé que te habías dormido" Susurró Barry, volviendo a sentarse.

Caitlin pareció relajarse pero entonces, apretó la mano de Barry con más fuerza "Barry hay algo que tengo que pedirte. Pensaba hacerlo en otro momento pero me da miedo que si no lo hago ahora luego no me atreva"

Barry la miró sorprendido y, ligeramente, intrigado "De acuerdo. Dime"

"Por favor, no la llames" Le suplicó Caitlin mirándole con ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar.

"¿Qué?"

"La mujer del bar" Aclaró Caitlin "No la llames, por favor, sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo pero no puedo evitarlo, no quiero que estés con ella, no quiero que estés con nadie más"

Por un segundo Barry sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de alegría al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo Caitlin pero enseguida se dio de bruces con la realidad; Caitlin estaba borracha, probablemente no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, lo mejor sería seguirle el juego, de todas formas, con lo que había bebido, mañana no se acordaría de nada.

"Está bien. Te prometo que no la llamare" Aseguró Barry con una sonrisa pero Caitlin no se lo creyó.

"No lo estás diciendo en serio" Le acusó ella.

Barry suspiro "Caitlin estas borracha y…"

"Eso no significa que lo que siento no sea real. Sé que es egoísta por mi parte decirte esto ahora cuando fui yo la que insistió en que hoy fuésemos al bar solo como amigos pero tenía miedo Barry. Miedo. Miedo de perderte, de que empezásemos a salir, saliese mal y nos fuéramos separando poco a poco y eso no podría soportarlo porque te necesito en mi vida. Por eso te dije que solo podríamos ser amigos. Porque tenía miedo de que saliese mal si intentásemos ser algo más. Pero no tendría por qué salir mal ¿verdad?" Caitlin miró a Barry con ojos suplicantes al terminar de hablar.

"No, no tendría por qué salir mal" Susurró Barry. ¿Podían ser ciertas las palabras de Caitlin o solo estaban influidas por el alcohol? Barry deseaba con todo su corazón que fuese verdad, que Caitlin realmente quisiera empezar una relación con él, pero sabía que eso tenía que discutirlo con la Caitlin sobria, no con la Caitlin borracha.

"Me gustas, Caitlin, no sé cuándo empecé a sentir esto por ti pero me di cuenta de ello cuándo me invitaste a salir el otro día, en aquel momento, me sentí tan idiota por no haberlo visto antes. Pero luego me dijiste que solo querías salir como amigos y eso, a pesar de que hice mis mejores esfuerzos por disimularlo, me destrozó. Por eso necesito estar seguro de que lo que me estás diciendo ahora no es simplemente porque has bebido más de la cuenta" Caitlin empezó a protestar y Barry presionó un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerla callar "Hablaremos de esto mañana ¿de acuerdo? Si todavía sientes lo mismo te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos pero, si no es así, te prometo que no cambiara nada entre nosotros. Yo también te necesito en mi vida, aunque no sea de la forma que más me gustaría"

Caitlin pareció pensárselo unos segundos antes de asentir "De acuerdo, me parece justo, pero te prometo que no voy a cambiar de opinión" Las últimas palabras de Caitlin apenas fueron un murmullo cuando cerró los ojos y empezó a dormirse, pero antes logró pronunciar unas últimas palabras "Estoy enamorada de usted Mr Allen"

Barry sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla, asegurándose de no despertarla "Y yo lo estoy de usted Dra Snow"

* * *

><p>Barry estaba en los laboratorios STAR, esperando a que llegase Caitlin. Estaba nervioso, más nervioso de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Su primer impulso había sido esperarla en la puerta de su apartamento pero eso igual habría sido ir demasiado lejos, no quería parecer desesperado y, además, si al final ella había cambiado de opinión eso solo haría que el momento fuese más incómodo.<p>

Finalmente las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Caitlin salió con pasos temblorosos. Barry tuvo que luchar para no sonreír, los efectos de la resaca eran perfectamente visibles en Caitlin.

"Buenos días" La saludó poniéndose a su lado.

Caitlin se llevó una mano a la cabeza e hizo un gesto de dolor "No hables tan fuerte"

Esta vez Barry no pudo evitar reírse "Lo siento, solo quería saber si estabas bien"

"Digamos simplemente que envidio su incapacidad para emborracharte" Barry asintió y estaba a punto de sacar el tema del que quería hablar pero Caitlin dijo algo que le dejó helado "No recuerdo mucho de anoche"

"Pero recuerdas algo ¿no?" Intentó que su voz no sonara tan desesperada como él se sentía. ¿Era posible que Caitlin se hubiese olvidado de todo?

"Casi nada a partir de la tercera copa. Aunque si recuerdo que cantamos. Por favor, no se lo digas a Cisco ni a Wells, es más, no se lo digas a nadie"

"No se lo diré a nadie" Aseguró Barry y la cogió de la mano para detenerla "Dime ¿te acuerdas de lo que pasó cuando te llevé a tu casa?"

Caitlin le miró confundida "No, no me acuerdo. Hay dios, por favor, dime que no hice nada vergonzoso"

Barry intentó tragar saliva pero tenía la boca seca. No se acordaba de nada "No, tranquila, supongo que da igual"

Caitlin debió darse cuenta de que algo iba mal porque le estaba mirando preocupada "¿Va todo bien Barry?"

Luchando contra el dolor que sentía en el pecho Barry sonrió "Si, no pasa nada. Vamos, seguro que Wells y Cisco nos están esperando"

Barry se quedó unos segundos quietos, observando como Caitlin se alejaba de él. Cuando se había levantado esa mañana esperaba que Caitlin le dijese que lo de la noche anterior había sido un error o que realmente estaba enamorada de él pero al final no había sido ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Con un suspiro resignado empezó a seguirla por el pasillo, intentando que su cara no reflejase el dolor que sentía.

Tal vez, el que Caitlin no se acordara de nada, era una de que las cosas no debían cambiar entre ellos y era mejor de que siguiesen siendo solo amigos.

Tal vez, simplemente, no estaba destinado a ser


End file.
